Strawberry Pill
by Yeemew
Summary: Kisshu gives Ichigo a pill which puts her in heat. Can she make it through the week without giving into the urges? Hint, hint... nope. This is a lemon. Basically Ichigo X Everyone but Aoyama-kun.
1. Ichigo

**Warning: Contains acts of violence and rape undertones. Read at your own risk.**

 _Briiiiiiinnng_.

The piercing sound resonated until Ichigo slammed the snooze button. For the tenth time. The digital display read 08:40. It took her a few seconds to register.

'Crap!'

She shot out of bed with such speed, her foot launched into a chair leg. Hissing in pain, she raced through her morning routine. The past week, she'd been fighting chimeras every night, with only a few short hours to rest in the early morning. She cursed her misfortune. The aliens were stepping up their game and she didn't know how much longer she and the Mews could keep this up.

Grabbing a slice of toast and throwing her school bag over her shoulder, Ichigo flew out of the front door. She legged it down the street like her life depended upon it. Her teacher threatened to bring it up with her parents if she was late again. She checked her watch. Only 6 minutes until registration, but there was still hope! She would make it on time if she kept sprinting.

Ichigo heard a voice call her name. She stopped running and glanced around but her eyes were met with nothing but the usual neighbourhood landscape. She shook her head and sincerely hoped she wasn't experiencing the preliminary signs of a mental condition. _Just sleep deprivation, nothing more_. A tree beside her rustled, but the summer air was still. On second thoughts, something was definitely off.

"Hey, Kitty Cat..." a voice drawled. Ichigo shrieked and whipped around to find herself inches from the last person she wanted to see. She felt Kisshu's warm breath on her nose. He was much too close for comfort considering they were supposed to be archenemies _._ She took a step back, only to be matched by Kisshu drifting forwards.

"Aww, did I scare you Kitty Cat?" He cooed gleefully, reaching out to pat her cat ears in a mocking fashion. Ichigo slapped his hand away. Kisshu always had to pay a visit at the worst time.

"Don't touch me, I don't have time to deal with you!" She turned around to leave but Kisshu had other ideas.

"Wait Kitty Cat! I just want to talk." She felt a sharp tug.

"H-hey! W-what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo was sure her face was in league with the ripest tomato.

"Your fur is wonderfully silky today, Kitten." His grip tightened around her tail. Ichigo squirmed in response. She wasn't used to anybody touching her tail. Kisshu didn't even attempt to hide his amusement at her discomfort.

"Just let go already! I'm gonna be late."

"Kitty Cat, wouldn't you rather spend quality time with me? You've been working so hard all week fighting those nasty chimeras, I want to give you something to compensate for your troubles."

"I don't want _anything_ from you!" Ichigo knew, whatever it was, it was going to be bad news. Kisshu only acted to benefit himself. He had not loosened his grip. If anything, he was gripping even tighter. She wondered what would happen if he cut off her circulation for too long.

Ichigo realised she wouldn't win in a match of brute force, besides, it was _her_ tail they were pulling and it hurt. She could make her feline features disappear. She had to calm herself down. It seemed almost unachievable with Kisshu's proximity and the consequences of being late racing through her head, but she had to try.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and imagined she was floating on gentle waters, staring up at a clear blue sky.

 _Slam!_ She felt something rough against her back. The gentle waves lapping at her legs dissipated and was replaced by Kisshu's enraged expression. He had shoved her against a tree. She regretfully said goodbye to any progress she'd made with her escape plan.

"Why won't you like me?!" He yelled at her face in frustration. Ichigo raised her arms in front of her in a protective stance. _Was Kisshu seriously unable to understand how nobody likes a person treating them like this?_

Kisshu bit into the toast in her hand. Ichigo had almost forgotten about it.

"Hmm, human food tastes funny," he remarked, licking his lips, "I'm sure you taste much better, Ichigo..."

Ichigo wasn't quite sure how to take that. _Was Kisshu implying he would eat human flesh, or something else…?_ Either way, she was repulsed. Anyway, there was no way she could eat something with alien drool slobbered all over.

"You've ruined my breakfast! Are you happy now? Let me g-"

She was cut off by Kisshu's lips.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, almost making her gag. Something small and cold slid down her throat.

Ichigo bit down. Kisshu yelped and shot back with a hurt expression, then glared at her as if she was the one in the wrong. She couldn't believe this guy. _What did he expect her reaction to be?_

"Bad Kitty! Do you not like my gift?"

"You're crazy! What the hell did you make me swallow?" Ichigo was horrified. _Did he just poison her?_

Kisshu scoffed, "Well, apart from my tongue, I gave you a pill..." He leaned in and breathed into her ear, "…to put you in heat. I'm sure you'll find its effects very… pleasurable."

"W-what!?" Ichigo didn't think she could get any redder; at this point there must have been steam escaping from her ears. She wasn't sure if she could believe Kisshu's words. He wasn't known for being truthful after all.

"Well, won't you look at the time? You better run along now or you'll be late for school!" He laughed. Vanishing, he left her standing on the street alone and confused.

When Ichigo burst into her classroom, she was greeted by her teacher's frown.

"Momomiya-san, you've missed half my lesson for the 5th time! I'll have a few words with you after class."

"Yes Watanabe Sensei! Sorry, Sensei!"

All eyes were on her, burning into the back of her head. She looked down at her desk.

As her teacher scrawled illegibly at the front of the room, Ichigo tried to come up with a convincing explanation for her tardiness. _You see, some alien jumped in front of me and wouldn't let go of my tail, then he ate my toast and forced a pill down my throat which does God knows what!_ The truth was so far fetched that she gave up after a few minutes. Nobody sane could even fabricate something like that.

"Momomiya-san, please stand up and read page 34 out loud." Her teacher's voice brought her back to reality. Ichigo stood up. English wasn't her strongest subject. She stared at the text.

"Nyaa..."

The class snickered. She blinked hard. She must be more tired than she thought. The words started to swim in front of her eyes.

Her friend Miwa looked at her with concern and whispered, "Ichigo you really don't look well. I think you should go see the nurse." Maybe she was right. The room was too stuffy. She couldn't concentrate at all. The scents of her classmates were overwhelming her senses. _Wait,_ _why do they all smell so… good?_

"Momomiya-san?" Her teacher was waiting for her to continue reading.

"I…I'm not feeling well," Ichigo said weakly. Sighing, he asked for a volunteer to take her to the infirmary.

There was no trace of the nurse but Ichigo was thankful for a bed. She collapsed onto the white sheets. She'd been alright with only a couple hours of sleep the past few days, but for some reason, her body wouldn't tolerate it today. _It's the pill._ Kisshu must have planned to knock out the Mew's leader so the team wouldn't function.

She needed to contact Ryou. He'd find an antidote to this dreadful pill. Her limbs felt as heavy as lead. She was exhausted. _It wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap._

When she opened her eyes, a dark shape was obscuring the light. Through her hazy vision, she could make out the outline of a floating figure.

"How long have you been there?" She cried, scrambling to sit up.

Kisshu ignored her question.

"If only you could see yourself right now..." Snickering, he descended, landing on her bed. "Sweat soaked skin, laboured breathing, glazed eyes..."

"Well, whose fault is that?!" Ichigo snapped, seeming to have regained her energy.

Kisshu leaned forward, "Hmmm... wanna know what'll make you feel better?" He didn't wait for a reply. Not that Ichigo's response would have made a difference anyway. He slid his hand up her leg, pushing her skirt up in the process. Ichigo yelped and grabbed his wrist.

"S-stop..." she began, but her voice wavered. Kisshu pretended not to hear.

Kisshu's hand was warm against her bare skin. With each breath she took, she inhaled more of his scent. He smelled… heavenly. She was overcome with an urge to rub her cheek against him. What she wanted was… the exact opposite of what she'd said.

"Ooh, you like that, don't you?" he cooed.

"There's... no way I do!" Ichigo was trying to convince herself now. The lack of conviction in her voice seemed to entertain Kisshu.

"Should I… go higher?" he suggested.

"H-hell no!" Ichigo exclaimed, but she was panting. Her body's reaction said otherwise.

"Aww, my precious little Kitten doesn't know how heat works?" He sighed mockingly, "I'll have to explain then. When Kitty-cat goes into heat, she'll do anything to attract a male. She'll be restless and uncomfortable until..." He paused and grinned, baring his teeth. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest. "...Until he _fucks_ her brains out!"

Ichigo's hand around her assaulter's wrist trembled. His words made her feel completely violated.

"Shut up," she said. Her comeback sucked. Thoughts of Kisshu filled her head. His soft lips grazing against her skin. The warmth of his fingers trailing over her body. The sensation of his flesh against... She shook her head to derail her crazy thought direction.

"You're too easy to read, Kitty-cat." Kisshu was amused, "You want me bad…"

Ichigo whipped her head around to the sound of footsteps.

"Momomiya-san, you're still here? It's nearly 3pm already." It was her teacher.

When she looked back, there was no sign of Kisshu. She shuddered to think what would have happened if her teacher didn't show up just then. She had never been more relieved to see anyone.

He walked up to her bed.

"I'm worried about you. It's unusual for a good student to be late for an entire week. On top of that, you look rather run down lately. Are things alright at home?"

"I just... haven't had much sleep recently," she began. At least it wasn't a lie. Her teacher nodded encouragingly.

"Something on your mind?" his voice was gentle.

All that was on Ichigo's mind was the intoxicating aroma of his aftershave and the warmth radiating from his body. Ichigo hadn't thought about it before, since she'd set her sights on Aoyama-Kun, but she realised her teacher was pretty hot. No wonder Moe and Miwa wouldn't stop going on about him. She swallowed.

"To tell the truth, I've been going through a pretty rough time, I can't explain it, but I just… I just really need a hug…" She could barely believe the words coming out of her own mouth. The usual Ichigo wouldn't ask for a hug from any teacher so casually, let alone a male teacher! Her cat ears would pop out at just the thought!

Her teacher awkwardly put his arms around her. His scent was stronger now. She drank it in.

"Whatever it is, you'll get through it. Things will work out in the end. You can come talk to me any time…"

"You're right, Watanabe Sensei," she purred into his ear. Ichigo realised she was rubbing against him like a cat, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't care if her teacher found it odd. It felt so good.

"Momomiya-san!" Her teacher was now holding her at arms length.

"Did you just lick my ear?!" he asked, aghast.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, lost for words. _What was she doing?_

"I didn't think you were that sort of girl. That was inappropriate! You do realise our relationship is strictly a professional one, don't you?"

"Yes," Ichigo squeaked, face flushing. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! It won't happen again!" She wanted to sink straight through the ground.

Her teacher sighed.

"Maybe I gave you the wrong idea, but I just wanted to comfort you since you looked like you needed it. If it's not too much to ask, I want to see you on time to my lesson on Monday."

He left.

Ichigo breathed out in relief. She could barely hold back as he lectured her, even though she was holding her breath. She couldn't believe how easily she could lose control. Tentatively, she got up.

She should see Ryou fast before anything worse happened.

"Metamorphosis!" she said and kissed her locket.


	2. Ichigo X Ryou X Keiichiro

She thought transforming would help her get to the cafe faster. It did make her faster, but along with the increased speed, came heightened senses all round. It took all her concentration to ignore every guy she passed. Ichigo had to mentally slap herself to avoid wandering off track.

"Café Mew Mew... Café Mew Mew..." she repeated again and again out loud as she ran. She probably sounded like a lunatic but it was the only way she could stay focused.

When she finally charged through the café doors, she was completely drained. Ryou was sitting at a table, eating cake.

"You're early today, eager to see me?" he mumbled through a mouthful.

"Ryou, I need you... to find an antidote... to a pill… Kisshu... forced me to swallow..." Ichigo panted, transforming back to her normal form. She didn't know if her breathlessness was from the running or due to the presence of a male in the room.

"Oh? And you're still alive? Odd, I'll need to take a blood sample," Ryou frowned, "Did he tell you anything about the pill?"

"He said it would... put me in heat." She whispered, blushing. Ryou stared at her for a few moments.

"Is it working?"

"Pervert! Why are you asking that?" She spluttered.

He shrugged, "I just thought you'd be all over me by now-"

"Can we please, for heavens sake, get on with finding the antidote?"

Ryou sighed, "When did you take it?"

"I didn't ' _take it',_ he forced me!"

"Right, of course. When?"

"This morning."

"Look, it's too late to counteract its effects through an antidote. The drug must have already altered your physiology, so there's nothing you can do but wait it out."

"Wait how long?"

"Heat typically lasts around a week-"

"A WEEK? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO ENDURE THIS FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK?"

"Yeah, no biggie, cats go through it all the time if they aren't spayed. I'm sure you have better self control than the typical felin-"

Ichigo groaned, "Can you not do anything to help at all?"

"Well, I could have sex with you," he offered.

"W-what?!"

"Hey, you're the one who asked. It's the reason cats go through heat in the first place. And don't deny it, you've wanted some of this ever since you first laid eyes upon me."

"Pffft, as if!"

"You're forgetting I have feline DNA too. I can smell how turned on you are." Grinning, he walked up to her and buried his nose in her hair. "You know, your scent is especially tempting today, Ichigo."

His proximity was enough to send her into overdrive. _Oh no._ Before she knew it, she was savouring the sweet traces of strawberry cream in his mouth. _Delicious_. Ryou's lips were just so tantalising, she was finding it impossible to distinguish right from wrong. Ichigo purred.

"Not here, let's go to my headquarters," he said against her kisses. Ichigo clung onto him, she didn't care where they were. The only thoughts in her head were of Ryou. She just wanted more of him.

She didn't waste a second before pulling Ryou's lips to meet hers again. She slid her hands under his shirt to feel his warm skin, fingers dancing over his chest. She couldn't help but press as much of her body against him as possible, wanting to melt into him. His heart beat matched hers in speed.

Ichigo felt a hardness against her thigh. She reached down but to her disappointment, Ryou caught her hand.

"Ryou…" she moaned.

"Ichigo, you're horny out of your mind. You'll really regret it if you do that." He took a deep breath and smoothed his shirt down. "You know what, I'm going to go take a shower."

It was like he'd thrown a bucket of ice water over her head.

"Look, I just was curious how effective the pill was, okay?" he shrugged. "I didn't think something as petty as walking up to you would have _that_ effect. Now there's no question you'd go all the way and beyond without batting an eyelid."

"I can't believe you!" Ichigo was seething. _So this was just a game to him? He was always teasing her to no end. And what was he on about? He was the one leading her on._ Her logic told her she should slap him and walk away, but she couldn't do it. She was angry at him but she still wanted to have him. Her mind was a mess.

Before Ryou could leave, she launched herself at him, using her momentum to force his body down. The back of his head collided with the floor with a dull thud. He groaned from the impact. Ichigo's breathing was erratic and she was sure he could feel her heart rate spike against his chest. Ryou tried to push her off but she clung onto him like a vice, legs locked around his.

"Woah, calm dow-" he began, but was cut off by a sharp pain. He grimaced as droplets of blood pooled on his shoulder, where Ichigo's teeth had punctured his skin.

"Fuck that hurts."

Keiichirou strolled into the room, "I heard some strange noises, is everything alright?" He noticed Ichigo and Ryou on the floor assuming a very intimate position. Ichigo had just succeeded in ripping his shirt…

"Oh, sorry for intruding, I'll just leave-"

"Keiichirou, wait! Ichigo's gone feral! It's not what it looks like, she's trying to kill me here!"

Ichigo glowered at the blonde. _Typical Ryou was making himself out to be the victim!_ _He was the one who had started it._

"Do you want me to get Ichigo off of you?" Keiichirou asked.

"Yes," Ryou suddenly grinned at the dark haired man and said suggestively, "Minus the _of me_ part, I couldn't have phrased it better myself."

They both stared at Ryou.

"I'm serious."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in.

"What?!" Ichigo and Keiichirou exclaimed in unison. Ryou proceeded to explain. After a while, Keiichirou nodded.

"So… Ichigo's going to be drawn to every male she sees until we satisfy her?" Keiichirou summarised.

"Yes, exactly. Judging from the way she's behaving, it's just too risky to let it play out," Ryou added, "I can't see it ending any way other than Ichigo's arrest for sexual assault."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, jerk!" Ichigo protested. Keiichirou looked thoughtful, then walked to the door. He turned the lock.

"Wouldn't want anyone else walking in like I did," he said calmly. Before she knew it, Ichigo was pressed between the two of them.

"Ichigo, you're okay with this, right?" Keiichirou's warm breath grazed the back of her neck.

"She really does want it bad, you should have seen her earlier," Ryou answered, "Besides, she doesn't have much choice. It's not like we can let her go wild in the streets."

Ryou began to dot kisses along her collar bone and then proceeded to trail down her front. Keiichirou watched for a while, debating whether he should join in or not.

"I don't quite understand why I'm needed here…" Keiichirou remarked.

"The more we satisfy Ichigo, the more relief she'll have from the effects of the pill." Ryou hitched up her school blouse and drew circles on her stomach with his fingertips. "Anyway, two is better than one… wouldn't you agree, Ichigo?"

Ichigo found herself nodding obediently… _She was yearning for more, but what was she getting herself into?_

Ryou unclasped her bra. He ran his tongue across her exposed breasts ravenously, as if he was a starved man and she the only food source in days. She realised if the pill put her in heat, naturally she must be extremely tempting to someone with feline DNA. It was incredible Ryou held back for so long. She shivered and squirmed as he nibbled at her skin.

Keichiirou gulped and took in the scene before him. He couldn't resist Ichigo's soft moans. Her body was quivering, begging to be touched. He tentatively ran his hand up her thigh, grazing her most sensitive areas through her underwear.

"So wet... seems like you're asking for it…" he murmured. He gently caressed her. Ichigo felt a warmth spread between her legs. She grabbed onto Keiichirou's arm in a panic as the warmth grew stronger. Ryou suddenly pushed Keiichirou's hand out the way. It seemed Ryou's carnal possessiveness had unleashed itself.

Ryou lifted one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder. She felt him exhale on her exposed parts.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked nervously. He looked up at her with lust and managed to form a smirk.

"Itadakimasu..." he said and proceeded to flick his tongue against her. Ichigo's hips bucked.

"Aaaahh," she squealed. She desperately wanted to stop the embarrassing noises leaving her mouth. The two guys seemed to enjoy her reaction enormously. She tried to push Ryou's head away but Keiichirou had his arms locked under her armpits, restraining her. She could do nothing but squirm and endure it. Her back arched involuntarily and her head tilted towards the ceiling. All she could think about was Ryou's tongue. Back and forth. Back and forth. The sensation grew more and more intense. So intense that her mind started to go blank. But then it stopped.

She looked down at Ryou expectantly.

"I can't make it that easy for you," he taunted, "You have to return the favour first."

"What do you want me to do?" Ichigo's voice was husky. She was desperate for more.

"Bend down."

Ichigo crouched down obediently.

"Unzip… my fly."

As Ichigo did so, she felt his bulge under the material of his jeans. She released it.

"Suck," he commanded.

Heart racing, she obeyed. She encircled his flesh with her lips, swirling her tongue around the tip. Ryou grabbed the back of her head, moving it back and forth. She replicated the movement on her own, and when she looked up, was met with intense ecstasy on his face. She was in awe of the the soft gasps leaving Ryou's mouth, she marvelled at being the one responsible for his reaction.

Keiichirou inserted two fingers into her and started moving them in and out rhythmically. Ichigo inhaled sharply. It was incredibly distracting. She was finding it harder and harder to keep up her movements on Ryou when the warmth at her navel was building again.

"Don't stop," Ryou ordered her, but she couldn't concentrate.

"Does that feel good?" Keiichirou murmured into her ear. She closed her eyes and with her mouth still around Ryou, moaned into him.

They repositioned her onto her back. She was leaning against Keiichirou's lap and could feel his bulge against her back. Ryou spread her legs wide and positioned himself against her entrance. Ichigo quivered in anticipation.

Ryou thrust in with so much force, she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Oh shit, I had no idea you were a virgin," he said with mock concern, but he seemed to be getting off on her reaction.

"Why the hell would you think I wasn't?" She gasped at the burning sensation at her groin.

"My mistake, bitch," he narrowed his eyes at her, "Payback for biting me."

He began moving in and out, watching her face intently. Ichigo gritted her teeth, determined not to let him win again by showing her discomfort.

The pain gradually subsided and Ichigo became more aware of his pulsing warmth inside her. The feeling wasn't exactly unpleasant. Keiichirou pressed his hand hard against a spot below her navel. Paired with Ryou's thrusts, it was enough to make Ichigo convulse around him.

"Geez, I didn't think you could get any tighter," he remarked. She was becoming light headed. It was sensory overload. Ichigo felt slender hands roam over her chest. Keiichirou took the opportunity to squeeze her nipples at the same time Ryou thrust in. Waves of pleasure came crashing down and she cried out, hips and legs shaking uncontrollably.

Ichigo was still incredibly sensitive from her climax but neither guys stopped to let her recover. If anything, they just increased their pace. Squirming, she tried to escape from the intense stimulation, but they held her in place firmly. Ryou seemed smug at the effect he was having on her. She whimpered and clawed at Keiichirou's hands.

"Please..." she started, but it was too late, her mind was going blank again. Her eyes rolled upwards and her mouth formed an O shape as she came a second time, even more intense than the first. They weren't letting her cool down. Ichigo dug her nails into Ryou's arm in desperation, but he grinned at her. Soon her head jerked back and she could focus on nothing but the intense pleasure yet again. When they finally stopped, Ichigo was a limp, panting mess.

Keiichirou helped her stand up.

"I... I feel better now..." she tried to thank them, but before she could finish Ryou interrupted.

"It's not over yet, you're forgetting there are _two_ of us."

"W-wait, Ryou what are you doing? That's the wrong hole-" She turned bright red as she felt his fingers insert into her anus. Her cries of protest were muffled as Ryou shut her up by pushing his tongue into her mouth. She fell silent.

"Now who wants to take Ichigo from behind? Hmmm, let's let Ichigo choose! I won't take it personally if you don't pick me."

Ichigo gaped at him, speechless. Ryou took her response to mean him, and flipped her around so she was facing Keiichirou, who smiled apologetically. The guys lifted her legs up so she was suspended between them. When Keiichirou released his zipper, Ichigo swallowed. He was big. She inhaled sharply as Keiichiro lowered her body down onto him.

"You feel so good, Ichigo," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't have time to dwell because Ryou was pushing himself into her other hole. Ichigo bit her lip to stop herself crying out.

"You're too tense, just relax," Ryou soothed, "it's much easier that way." He started slowly rubbing circles around her stomach. Ichigo tried to relax as she let him push in further. She felt him filling her insides, pressing Keiichiro even tighter against her. They were supporting her by holding her legs while she had looped her arms around Keiichirou's shoulders. She felt like she was going to burst with both of them inside her simultaneously. But it was bearable. Bearable until Keiichirou found a really sensitive spot. It wasn't long before the friction sent her surging into ecstasy. She came, whimpering loudly.

They carried on driving into her until she was gasping for air. She was going to break. Or pass out. Or both.

"I can't... take it any longer..." Ichigo tried to tell them between moans. They ignored her plea, too wrapped up in the sensual pleasure her body was giving them. Her eyes started watering as they continued to repeated push deep into her. She desperately tried again.

"Ryou… Keiichirou… please…" However, Ichigo never completed her sentence because she came again, mouth open. Her head flopped against Keiichiro's shoulder in defeat. All she could do was listen to the lewd sounds of flesh against flesh as they sent her into oblivion again and again.

When they pulled out, Ichigo's legs were shaking so much that she collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't stop her hips spasming as they cradled her.

"So, how many times?" Ryou asked her after she'd regained some of her senses.

"H…how many times what?"

"How many times did we make you cum?" He asked the question nonchalantly as if he was asking what she had for dinner yesterday.

"I…I wasn't counting, jerk!" she said, looking away.

"More like you lost count from the sheer number," he leered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Um, Keiichirou-san? A-Are you in there? We've got 5 orders waiting but there's nobody in the kitchen..." It was Lettuce's voice.

Keiichirou cleared his throat and called back.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He hastily tightened up his collar.

"Wait, Keiichirou, don't tell anyone about the pill..." Ichigo pleaded as his hand hovered over the door handle. The last thing she wanted was the other Mews to know. She couldn't deal with their teasing.

"I won't."

He'd been caught up in the heat of the moment, but now he felt terribly guilty. Keiichirou regretted going along with Ryou's questionable actions.

Ryou snorted, "Keiichirou you look like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar! What's with that face?"

Ignoring Ryou, he turned to the girl on the floor in dishevelled clothes. "I'm so sorry Ichigo, it was wrong of me to do those things to you..."

"No, don't worry! I consented to it after all! I should be thanking you for the help." Ichigo felt bad. Keiichirou was a sensitive guy, he must have a hard time dealing with the repercussions22.

"You know I meant well, but I still feel like I took advantage of you. Sorry, Ichigo…" the older man bowed his head apologetically and left the room.

"You're such a jerk!" Ichigo hit Ryou's chest with her fist, "What were you thinking, forcing Keiichirou into this?!"

"Hah, I merely suggested it, he made that decision himself!"

"You're still a jerk!"

"Eh?! From the way you were acting, you were wishing for it to happen!"

"What?! No way I'd think something like that!"

Ryou sighed, tired of pointless arguing. "At least, you should have some relief from heat now."

What he said was true. She was feeling much better already.

Ichigo was triumphant, "Kisshu's in for a surprise. His plans to send me out of action have been ruined!"


	3. Ichigo X Sensei

For the entire weekend, Ichigo was free from heated urges. She was immensely grateful, because her dad was in the house. She didn't even want to think about what might have happened otherwise.

Tokyo had been surprisingly peaceful that weekend, and she hadn't had to transform once. It meant she had time to catch up on some much needed sleep.

On Monday morning, Ichigo was feeling rejuvenated and ready to take on the world. At least she thought, until she started picking up wafts of guys' scents in the school corridors. She couldn't believe even after all Ryou and Keiichirou had done, her heat was re-emerging after only two days…

When she answered to her name in registration, her teacher seemed pleased.

Her mind drifted to the events of last Friday. She recalled the taste of his skin where she'd licked his ear. Her mind wandered further. Was he delicious in other places too?

"Earth to Ichigo!" It was lunch break and Moe was clicking her fingers in front of Ichigo's face. "You're so out of it today! What were you daydreaming about?"

Ichigo turned bright red. "Um... Aoyama-kun?" She lied. It was so frustrating when her thoughts drifted in this sort of direction at every spare moment.

"Typical," her friend laughed and changed the subject, "We have track today right? I can't believe they're making us run outside in this heat!"

"I know, I'm gonna die of heat stroke at this rate!" Miwa complained.

 _Oh crap_. She'd forgotten about PE.

Ichigo could make it through classes; all she had to do was concentrate on work to block out distractions. But, the prospect of having a PE lesson at the end of the day made her lose hope. With the summer heat, sweating was inevitable, and with sweating, would come stronger body scents to tempt her.

There was no way it would end well. It was just too risky. She had to think of an excuse to miss class.

When the dreaded lesson dawned, Ichigo excused herself, claiming she had a headache.

With an entire hour to kill, she sat on the infirmary bed and pondered what she should do. She'd been here a lot recently. Maths homework, she decided.

Even as she scribbled answers to quadratic equations, her thoughts were filled with the heated events of last Friday. She recalled the intense pleasure Ryou and Keiichirou had made her feel time and time again. She wanted them to touch her once more. Ichigo was addicted.

She slid her fingers down to the spot between her legs Ryou had licked. She leaned back and imagined his supple body against her.

"Hmmm…"

Her fingers started moving unconsciously. She closed her eyes and sighed. It felt so good.

When she opened her eyes, her teacher was gawking at her. Her legs were open and her soft pink flesh was on display.

Ichigo froze.

"No! Don't look!" She cried. Her teacher turned away.

"I... I came here to check up on you since I heard you weren't feeling well!" He said. "To think had the guts to lie and miss PE so you could come here to... do this! I thought better of you, Momomiya-san!"

"I...I'm… not...what…"

She didn't know how to respond. She was mortified.

"I'm going to have to report this."

"Wait!" Ichigo jumped up. That would be a nightmare. She couldn't let that happen.

"I'm afraid this sort of behaviour is just unacceptable-"

Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulders in desperation.

"You don't understand! You can't do that!"

Ichigo realised their proximity. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and his masculine smell did wonders to excite her further. She paused for a moment. The next moment, she had pushed him onto the bed.

"Momomiya-san?! Stop this nonsense right now!" He demanded, but she wasn't listening. Her hand was on his crotch and soon, under the material of his trousers. Her fingers came into contact with his hard on.

"Sensei, could it be... you've been watching me all this time?"

He looked guilty as charged.

"Then... it's my fault you became like this. I have to fix it for you." She reasoned.

Her teacher stared at her open mouthed as she grabbed him. She bent down and licked all the way along his shaft, observing his reaction. He was breathing hard.

"This... isn't... right..." he gasped as she serviced him. Despite his words, he couldn't bring himself to stop her.

It didn't take long before he came. He pulsed in her mouth, grabbing Ichigo's hair in a frenzy. She felt something warm flow down the back of her throat. Thick white liquid dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin.

She licked her lips.

"W…where did you learn to do that?!" her teacher spluttered when he regained his senses. He was seriously questioning what sort of things Ichigo had been exposed to.

"I learnt from experience of course!"

He was horrified. It was worse than he thought. _What had this girl been going through?_

"Mmm... Sensei? Let's keep this our secret..." Ichigo suggested.

"That's enough..." he began, but Ichigo had already climbed onto the bed and was straddling him.

She showed him her sex, gleaming with moisture. He gulped. She was so wet.

"Look what you did... you have to take responsibility!" She pouted.

"Momomiya-san, I don't think you fully understand what you're doing... you should stop... ahhh... nooo..." he groaned as she lowered herself down onto him.

"Sensei..." she purred into his ear, "Don't tell anyone about this..."

He knew there was no way he could. It looked so bad for him.

Her teacher nodded weakly...

By the time the school bell rang, Ichigo's maths homework was unfinished, but at least she was feeling more like herself.

She picked up her worksheets and schoolbag; happily waved goodbye to her teacher who lay collapsed on the bed, and skipped out of the infirmary.

Ichigo was carrying cake to a couple of customers when Ryou walked up to her and asked if she needed any _help_ later today. The other Mews looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Since when did Ryou start walking around offering to do work?" Mint scoffed.

"You're one to criticise... sitting there drinking tea all the time..." Ryou complained.

"Hmph."

Ichigo reassured him she was absolutely fine. Ryou looked disappointed.

"Are you sure? The effects of…" he coughed, "... _the thing_ shouldn't last this long. Don't you feel like you need _help_ by now?"

"You seem rather eager to _help_ me," she stated.

The other Mews looked at them quizzically. Ichigo cringed. Talk about suspicious.

"I've got to go, you're holding up these orders!" Ichigo made a quick escape.

Just as they were closing, Masha started warning them of danger. The Mews rushed outside to find a few chimeras not far from the cafe. Kisshu was floating next to them.

"You're going down Mews!" He laughed.

They transformed and were ready in an instant. The others rounded all the chimera up using their attacks, letting Ichigo finish them off in one blast.

"Eh?!" Kisshu was astounded by their efficiency. "But Ichigo..."

He watched the girl prepare to attack again, aiming at him. She had to shut him up before he could leak anything about the pill to her friends. Kisshu made the wise decision to teleport away before the blast.

Back on his home planet, he complained to Sardon.

"I was so sure it would work. I thought she'd fail to deal with an attack in that state but she didn't seem to show any symptoms at all. I don't understand!"

"The drug has a 98% success rate. She could by chance be in the 2%..." Sardon suggested.

"That's impossible, she was definitely feeling the effects the day I gave her the pill!"

Kisshu decided he would go find out why Ichigo could still fight himself.

Ichigo was getting into the bath when he appeared in the room.

"Ah, there you are!" he said, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Kitty-cat..."

The girl shrieked and sank down into the water, trying to shield herself from his gaze.

"Get out! Can't you tell I'm kind of busy?"

"Sure, I'll get in with you..." Kisshu grinned.

"Are you even listening? I said get _out_ not get _in,_ pervert!"

"Oops, too late!"

He'd already stepped in. Ichigo scooted as far from him as possible so Kisshu sat down and stretched out his legs.

"More room for me then."

"You're getting the water dirty! And who gets in a bath with their clothes still on?"

"You want me to take them off then?"

"N-no don't!" Ichigo sighed, "Why did you come here?"

"I have a few unanswered questions, Kitty-cat."

"Make it quick then."

"I want to know why you were able to fight earlier today. And... how are you able to resist me right now?"

This scenario was absurd. She was sitting in a bath with a fully-clothed alien, who wanted to know why he failed to turn her on. Ichigo bust out laughing.

"So you came... all the way here... to ask that..." she said through laughter. "If I give you an answer will you leave me alone?"

Kisshu looked confused by her giggling but agreed to her proposal.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

Ichigo doubted it but she answered anyway.

"We did so much fighting over the past week, your one off attack was really basic in comparison. We've developed a lot of new strategies too..." she paused, "There's no way I'm telling you though."

He didn't look convinced.

"As for your second question, I just don't like you. Will you leave now?"

"Those aren't proper answers," Kisshu complained, "I want to know what happened to the effects of the pill!"

Ichigo glowered at him in silence. Frustrated with her lack of response, he grabbed her by the shoulders. She shouldn't be able to resist his touch.

Ichigo kicked him between the legs. He fell back with a splash and clutched his lower abdomen in pain. He had been caught off guard.

"I'll do it again if you don't leave now!"

Kisshu gritted his teeth. He had no plans of leaving until he had uncovered the truth.

He pulled Ichigo by the ankles. In her sitting position, she lost balance and fell backwards, head disappearing under the water. The girl reached out, grasping for the sides of the bath, but ended up grabbing a handful of Kisshu's top instead.

"Ahh!" He cried as she pulled him down on top of her. Water spilled over the sides of the bath. When Ichigo picked herself back up, coughing, Kisshu was staring at her chest.

"Your ears are out," he said, still staring at her chest. She folded her arms protectively and tried to turn her back to him.

"Pervert!" she spat.

"Tell me what happened to the pill!" He demanded.

"Nothing happened. Go away!" Ichigo tried to shake him off.

"Tell me!" He demanded again.

"No!"

Kisshu grabbed her head and submerged her face under water. Bubbles escaped from Ichigo's mouth as she tried to scream. She clawed desperately at the hand holding her down. Kisshu was too strong.

He let her up after a few seconds.

"Will you tell me now?" He asked as she gasped for air. Ichigo shook her head in defiance.

Kisshu forced her head back into the water. His hand was like a vice. She felt his knee painfully dig into the small of her back. After a while, she gave up struggling. Her lungs were burning and the edges of her vision started going black. Was she going to die?

She was moments from passing out when he finally lifted her head. _No wonder_ c _ats despise water_ , she thought grimly.

"Don't do that again... I'll tell you everything..." she rasped.

Kisshu nodded and waited.

"I... Ryou... found a way to cure my symptoms…"

"How?"

"Well... he kind of just... um... he... sort of... put..." Ichigo's face flushed at her own bad phrasing. Kisshu seemed to catch on. He looked pissed.

"So, Kitty-cat couldn't control herself. How many times did you let that vermin _fuck_ you?!"

Ichigo decided it was better she didn't tell him about the others.

"That's none of your business."

Kisshu glared at her and then licked his lips. His hand grazed her inner thigh.

"I'll show you how much better I-" he murmured but was cut off by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ichigo? Are you talking to yourself?" It was her mother. "I'm coming in to get my toothbrush..."

By the time the door opened, Kisshu had vanished. Her mother frowned at the large puddles of water on the floor.

"Make sure you mop that up," she said.


	4. Ichigo X Kisshu

"Ryou…" Ichigo moaned.

Ryou was kissing her neck.

It was lunch break and they were in a small storage room where the janitor kept the cleaning equipment. It was way too easy to get into the school building. He'd just transformed into cat form and some girls had willingly opened the doors for him when they heard his adorable meows.

"Me sneaking in like this, it's almost criminal..." he muttered, "But still less criminal than you sleeping with your teacher..."

"Don't remind me," Ichigo wished she could just erase the memory from her mind, and from her teacher's mind too. Class had been so awkward. It seemed her teacher could no longer say her name without stumbling over it. She never wanted to deal with anything like that again.

A terrible thought crossed her mind. It would've been even more of a disaster if it had been Aoyama-kun who walked in on her...

Ryou nibbled on her ear, disrupting her train of thought.

"My bad, I was just so good last time you couldn't get enough…" Ryou teased.

"Shut up," She purred.

It wasn't too far from the truth. Ichigo couldn't get enough of him. Just his smell alone was enough to captivate her. Ichigo clung to him. Ryou pressed her against the wall and kissed her. She felt his moist tongue lap against hers impatiently. He clearly couldn't get enough of her either.

"How about we do it in cat form?" Ryou mumbled against her lips, "It's faster that way..."

When she was infused with Iriomote Wildcat DNA she'd done all the research she could about cats. She recalled that males had barbed genitalia and bit the female's neck during the mating process. Ichigo didn't want to be bitten. She didn't particularly want anything barbed inside her either. She pulled away from the blonde.

"I was kidding, jeez! Stop pinching my ear!" Ryou cried.

"Alert, alert! Aliens detected! Alert!"

The sound of Masha's warning made both of them jump.

"Wait!" Ryou called as Ichigo prepared to transform. "It's going to be harder to control in that state!"

Ichigo heard screams from outside.

"I've got no choice!"

She transformed and left Ryou. A chimera had appeared on the school track field. It looked like a giant squirrel had fused with a hedgehog, flaunting a large tail of sharp spines. The disfigured creature made several attempts to swat her with its tail before Ichigo took it down with a blast of her Strawberry Bell. She was met by cheers of students watching from the classroom windows.

She waved at her audience.

Distracted, she failed to notice when Kisshu appeared behind her. He grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. Ichigo yelped and threw her fists down against his back as he glided away from the school grounds.

"Put me down or I'll use my Strawberry Bell on you!" she yelled.

Kisshu seemed unperturbed.

"Do kitties really land on their feet when they fall from skyscrapers?" He asked.

Ichigo looked down. They were floating far, far above ground level. She realised she wasn't that keen to find out. It seemed she had no trouble against giant monsters, but when it came to this one alien, she never seemed to have the upper hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she spat.

"It's a secret, Kitty Cat. Where's the fun if I tell you?"

Kisshu grabbed her tail.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested. He began stroking his hand up and down its length. As he stoked against the direction of her hair growth, Ichigo's back arched.

"Stop it, that feels weird," she said in a shaky voice. He found her reaction amusing and stroked again and again, evoking the same response each time. Ichigo was panting uncontrollably by the time they descended onto a rooftop.

Kisshu put her down less than gracefully.

"Congratulations for making it this long, Kitty-cat," Kisshu whispered into her ear, "How are you finding the effects of my little present?"

"I'm finding it surprisingly ineffective," Ichigo snorted, "When it's _you_ I'm around."

Kisshu narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, is that so? I've been observing you in the evenings. You haven't been with your little plaything. So why would that be, Kitten?"

He was talking about Ryou. Ichigo didn't want to raise suspicion by spending too much time with him when the other Mews were around, so she'd been avoiding him at the cafe. But wait, _Kisshu had_ _been watching her_? She shivered despite the summer heat.

"Are you saving yourself for me?" Kisshu asked.

"You wish!"

"You're hiding something..."

"The only thing I'm hiding… is my disgust for you…" she hissed. Ichigo regretted her words when Kisshu had no qualms against throwing her to the ground. He grabbed her tail and pulled. She shrieked. He pulled harder.

"A-ahh… ouch… stop…" she spluttered, "Please… stop…" Kisshu loosened his grip. Ichigo took some calming breaths.

"So Kitty, who else apart from Ryou?"

So he had worked it out.

"I'd pick anyone…" she spat, "Over you!"

For a second, she thought she saw hurt flash across Kisshu's face. But it was quickly replaced by rage.

"Kitty-cat!" he seethed, "How could you not understand? I was the one who gave you the pill in the first place! The effects were meant for me alone!"

Kisshu grabbed her wrist. "I'll show you who you belong to! You'll never forget!"

"I don't belong to any-" She was shut up by Kisshu's tightening grip around her neck. The sound of her heartbeat pulsed in her head.

"I hate you!" she wheezed.

"Do you now? Those words are coming from the same mouth that'll be doing unspeakable things soon..."

Kisshu stroked her tail once more. She arched her back reflexively. To her utter horror, she found herself assuming the mating position of a female cat: on her front, head down and rear in the air. She was still in heat and her short encounter with Ryou earlier today didn't help.

Kisshu grinned and rubbed the tip of her tail against her crotch underneath the pink puffy skirt. She gasped at the sensation. He moved her panties aside.

Taking her by surprise, Kisshu pushed her tail inside her. He drew it in and out, making her to hips to tremble. Her tormentor pushed her tail in as deep as it would go. It sent her into a euphoric state. When he pulled it out, she let out a whine.

She watched as Kisshu sucked the juices off the tip of her tail.

"Mmmn," he said, "tasty." Ichigo was both disgusted by and in awe of his display.

He pulled down her strapless dress. Ichigo cried out in defiance as fingers pinched her breasts. His hand drifted down and slid inside her, stroking back and forth. His touch was electric, each stroke sent waves of pleasure across her body, making her quiver. To her dismay, he stopped before she could peak. She trembled with anticipation against him.

"Tell me exactly what you want..." he breathed into her ear. She was ashamed by how much she wanted him. At this point, she didn't think she could refuse anything.

"I…I want you to… carry on," she said in a small voice.

"What was that?"

"Carry on, t…touching me…"

"Still can't hear you…"

"Kisshu… I want you… in me!" She couldn't take it any longer.

Kisshu obliged. He pushed into her from behind with little resistance. She squealed when she felt him fill her. As he gyrated against her, Ichigo couldn't stop her soft moans.

Without warning, he inserted her sensitive tail inside too. The intense contact caused her eyes to roll back. Her hips thrashed.

"No... that's too-" but she was cut off by her own cries of ecstasy as he thrust. She came, tightening around his flesh. As she collapsed panting, Kisshu laughed.

"We're just getting started, Kitten!"

Ichigo reached behind her and tried to pull her tail out herself, but he grabbed her wrists. Ichigo transformed out of her Mew form instead.

"That's no fun!" Kisshu complained as her tail vanished, "Well, suit yourself! We'll try something else then!"

As he forced her onto her back, he brought out a small egg shaped device. He placed it firmly against a spot below her navel.

Ichigo was perplexed.

"Let's see how long you last…" He waved the remote at her and grinned, "…before you pass out!"

He turned the dial to the low setting. She immediately felt its vibrations. He placed the dial beside her head, within her reach, if it were not for him restraining her wrists.

Kisshu started thrusting into her again, pinning her arms above her head. She came against him, whole body shaking. Ichigo made whimpering noises as he turned the dial up higher.

"Turn it off," she pleaded, but of course he didn't do so. He pushed the dial a little higher still, smirking at her. It didn't take long before her hips bucked against Kisshu. He held her in place as she came again, wailing and gasping. As if to reward her for her erotic display, he turned the dial higher.

"Noooo..." she panted.

She couldn't stand this kind of torture. She wanted him to finish quickly.

Kisshu took his sweet time, savouring Ichigo's unadulterated expressions of ecstasy. By the time he had turned the dial up to max, Ichigo couldn't even form a cohesive sentence.

"Urgggg..."

Kisshu stood up and pressed his foot down on the vibrator at her crotch, "You want me to stop?"

Ichigo couldn't answer. With the added pressure of his foot, her body jerked uncontrollably.

"Call my name!" he ordered, not releasing the pressure in the slightest.

"K... Ki... sshu… Kisshu..." Ichigo moaned…


End file.
